shadowhuntersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern
Sebastian is the son of Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and of a unknown angel mother born during an expirement in which entering Lilith and the Angel Michael in which he forced the female angel to get Michael's blood and than summoned Lucifer who was eager to share his blood and gave it to Jonathan who entered put Michael's blood in her pregnant body and than Lucifer, Lilith's blood who were burning his humanity away while the Angel blood was keeping some intact. His angel mother had gained power but the demon blood was killing her so by birth she was dying but holding on to give birth to the monster now known as Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern the name given by Jonathan Morgenstern. Growing up..... Personality He is a clear sadist enjoying when people are hurt and can be smart, charming and show a lot of charisma when needed. Sebastian is cold and brutal showing no mercy a result of the demon blood , Sebastian became a cold, heartless and bloodthirsty psychopath; even faster, stronger and more lethal than Jonathan Morgenstern Jr. and Michael the ArchAngel. He was adept at charm and charisma, but is shown to be actually vindictive, arrogant underneath the act; cruel and having no heart or sympathy towards any type of being. Appearance He is medium height with Pale-Blonde hair and black eyes. He is slender and just some muscles. He has a pale, restless, face with cheekbones and all. Resembling his father. Personality He is a clear sadist enjoying when people are hurt and can be smart, charming and show a lot of charisma when needed. Jonathan is cold and brutal showing no mercy a result of the demon blood his father tested him with to assure that he was making a Perfect Abomination to the ShadowHunters. As a result of the experiment, Sebastian became a cold, heartless and bloodthirsty psychopath; even faster, stronger and more lethal than Jace Lightwood and Emma Carstairs. He was adept at charm and charisma, but is shown to be actually vindictive, arrogant underneath the act; cruel and having no heart or sympathy towards any type of being.Mostly like his father. Powers and Abilities He is stronger and faster than Jace and could beat him easily and is sort of a God to some but powerful in his demon way. He is even faster, stronger and more lethal than Jace and Emma and they are 2 great shadowhunters. *Sebastian can easily alter reality and warp the fundamentals of logic and what is natural. In this ability, he made a girl scratch her brains out just by using itching power, and produced the tooth fairy just by thinking he was real, and he made some toy buzzers electrocute people. During a state of panic, He was able to transform angel Messiah into an action figure. *He can move objects and people with his mind. *Just by clenching his fists he can create major tremors. *He can instantly appear anywhere on Earth with just a thought. *He was able to mentally force a demon out of its human host with a glare. *He can hide himself from angels, demons and mundanes unless he wants to be found. *Incinerate a lesser angel by touching them, as he did with a unknown Angel *Revive the deceased and heal wounds. *It is presumed like most Greater Demons, he can over-power: Demons and Lesser Angels with little or no effort. *Banish angels and demons with a snap of his fingers. *Teleport himself and groups of people. *Time travel, and transport others, such as Emma and Jeb, through time. *Erase specific memories from a person's mind, as he does with mundanes. *He can manipulate the weather to whatever he chooses or wants it to be.